


Gods

by ShyWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shenanigans, Young Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/pseuds/ShyWriter





	Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbontype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbontype/gifts).



John almost forgets to wake the wind. Excitement burns through his veins, suppressed laughter hides behind a bright smile, and for a split second the sensation of falling is almost pleasant.  
The feeling dissipates when he realizes that he is not, in fact, too keen on violently assaulting the ground. That would be impolite! John is a gentleman after all, and he will not carry out such nefarious acts! Instead he let’s warm winds push him up next to Jade and she frowns at him, the corners of her mouth tilted slightly downwards.  
  
”John you need to be more careful! I do not want you to get hurt and we have things to do!” She gestures down at the two humans below. They’re completely unaware of their presence.  
”It will be fun and we can make new friends, so try not to put yourself in too much danger!” John nods and smiles apologetically. ”Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away. Oh man, I can’t wait to see their reactions!”  
He looks down at the familiar scenery expectantly. Jade’s keeping them in two places at once and it’s beautiful.  
  
The girl with the black lips is lying outstretched on the floor, in her mothers observatory, reading a thick, black book with large, blocky white letters printed on the front. She flips lazily through its pages, her only company the soft sounds of rain hitting the glass cupola.  
A thick, dark forest surrounds her house and melts into the blonde haired boy’s concrete rooftop, making it look like he’s sitting right next to her.  
  
He’s wearing headphones, bobbing his head to the music and writing something in a notebook with a red pen. Papers, photographs, a camera and an Ipod lay sprawled out in front of him. The sun is radiating heat and it’s an unbearably hot day.  
He is wearing these ridiculous shades. They cover up half of his face and make him look like a douche.  
John snickers, this is going to be a piece of cake. Jade flashes him a smile and rolls her eyes. ”Are you ready? We will go on the count of three.”  
He takes a deep breath and prepares to have the time of his life, giving Jade a thumbs up and a goofy grin.  
  
”One.”  
John moves in closer to the two young humans and raises his hand, swiftly increasing the wind speed. Air rushes in to the girl and tears the book out of her hands, at the same time ripping the boy’s shades off his face.  
The book shatters a window on its way out of the protective glass bubble, and there’s paper everywhere: fluttering like dying birds on their way out over the edge of the roof.  
Jade snaps her fingers and the glass cupola dissappears. She snaps them again and the rain turns into snow, sprinkling a gentle white on their victims.  
  
”Two.”  
The girl pushes herself up to a sitting position, looking completely baffled. She stretches out a pale hand, watching the snow melt on her skin with the ghost of a smile playing on her painted lips.  
Mr. Cool Guy calmy gets up, takes off his headphones and walks the few steps to his shades. He completely ignores all of the crazy shit going on around him and pushes them back onto his face, covering strawberry red eyes.  
  
”THREE!” Jade shouts, and immediately drops the thin veil of invisibility she’s wrapped around them to kill any unwanted attention, shooting forwards. She makes a temporary passage from the rooftop to the observatory, merging the two layers and thus allowing the humans to spot each other.  
John cuts through the air like a knife, flailing his arms and screeching like a pterodactyl, making rainbows and placing them at random.  
”Rose what-” the boy says before two bodies crash into him full force, the three of them hitting the observatory floor and coming to a halt in an uncomfortable heap at Rose’s feet.  
  
”Two strangers of unknown origin and Dave Strider himself are lying at my feet, paying the unworthy Lalonde residence a visit. I most certainly do hope I’m appropriately dressed for the occasion, or shall I go fetch my corset?”She cocks an eyebrow at them. Purple, almost translucent eyes trained on their faces and an amused smile gracing her lips. She stands up and extends a smooth hand.  
John groans and rolls off to the side, pushing himself up on his knees and staring at the girl in front of him. He’s still not very good with landings, though the last one ended far worse.  
It killed the dinosaurs, more specifically. Wiped them out and nearly ruined the Earth. It got him grounded til the end of time. He doesn’t like to talk about it that much.  
John takes her hand and pulls himself up on his feet. ”Thanks! Um… Rose, right?” He says and brushes some imaginary dust from his soft blue sweatpants.  
”You look great! There’s no need to change. Man, we kinda forced our way in here anyways! I’m guessing that makes us pretty terrible house guests!”  
  
He tries to help Jade up, but it looks like she’s managed herself because she slips a warm, brown hand into his. Jade is probably taller than Mt Everest, making him look like a midget, and he feels all warm and fuzzy inside when he's around her.  
”The wheel of helpful friendship is turning, smoother than an old door standing on a field under a bright sky, all set up in front of a camera like its Steve Mcclean about to hit the lines with a hammer made of raw helpfulness.  
A hand reaches down from the sky and angels traverse the earth, crying over bottles of vodka, because the wheel is made of tiny oranges and they’re all about to get squeezed into bottles that’ll be handed off left and right like chmph” Rose slaps a hand over his mouth and shrugs, looking exaggeratedly embarrassed.  
  
”Excuse him. Dave has an aversion to silence and strives to pull it apart, one word at a time. It’s one of his hobbies beside the more casual world domination. You were about to tell me who and what you are?”  
Nice to meet you! I am Jade and this is John, my boyfriend. We go by different names in every religion but the gist of it all is that we’re Gods! John is Day and I am Night!” Jade says with a bright smile, extending a dark brown hand.  
  
”This-” Rose points to Dave with her head. ”is Dave Strider, as you already know. The fair lady doing the presentations is Rose Lalonde, your hostess for the night.” She curtsies slightly, releasing her grip on the shorter boy, and pretends to pull up an imaginary dress.  
After having gone through several awkward handshakes Rose clasps her hands together and smiles warmly at them.  
  
”Great! Since we’re now on a friendlier level than mere strangers, may I ask for a small favour?” John shrugs. It can’t possibly be that big a request. She’s probably going to ask for immortality, eternal beauty or ice cream.  
”Could you possibly return my roof to it’s original state? I quite liked the way it was before, well, this.” Rose gestures at everything around them and John turns to Jade, feeling a bit silly. She snaps her fingers.


End file.
